


You Should See The Things We Do

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: There's some acoustic version of Taylor Swift's song drifting up from the apartment below them, and he can hear the sounds of early morning stragglers drifting up the street from some New Year's Eve party or another.





	You Should See The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

The night wind is whipping the curtains of the French doors into a frenzy and one of them really should get up to switch off the the bathroom lights. But really, Yancy is feeling too comfortable wrapped up around Raleigh.

His baby brother's breathing is even and unbroken. Asleep now, looking younger than Yancy has ever thought it was possible for him to look. He brushes away the dark blond fall of hair over Raleigh's eyes. Smiling helplessly when he wrinkles his nose, but not waking. Carefully, Yancy moves a hand to curl it over the side of his head, sinking his fingers through soft strands. Revelling in the miracle that he gets to do this.

There's some acoustic version of Taylor Swift's song drifting up from the apartment below them, and he can hear the sounds of early morning stragglers drifting up the street from some New Year's Eve party or another. Tomorrow they'll need to do their first grocery run of the year before heading out to Stacker's for lunch. At some point, they will need to figure out whose turn it is to do the laundry, and whose it is to do the dishes. It's all ridiculously domestic, but Yancy would never trade it for the world. 

"Shut up. You're thinking too loud." Raleighs slurs, still half asleep. He pulls Yancy closer, clinging on. His lips press to the base of his throat. The warmth of his breath tickles, but Yancy doesn't make to move away.

"Wasn't talking."

"Yeah. Could still hear you."

Yancy chuckles. He tangles himself around him; brushing his lips to his little brother's temple, he whispers, "Sorry."

Raleigh pats him on his back before fisting the fabric of his sleep shirt. "Sleep Yance."

"Whatever you say baby." Yancy says. Closing his eyes.


End file.
